Killer Kaya
by Akutoresu
Summary: Killer Kaya is a serial killer that has neveer been caught by th police. She, however, taunts the officers by always leaving a weapon behind. She tries to kill John, but he is immortal. But then, they stop fighting. They fell in love.
1. Killer Kaya

Killer Kaya

It was pitch black as night. The setting was a lonely house in New York. The big apple was still busy at this time, but this house however, was not. Black-as-ink hair of woman was barely seen in the dark. "11:58." The owner of this black hair, read off the only light in the darkness, her watch. She was right outside the house, stealthily waiting, as if something were to happen at a certain time. "11:59" she read the bright, blue numbers once again, but they were now one minute ahead. The rattling of a chain could be heard, as she gripped what seemed like a weapon, very tightly. She smiled, and read the numbers for the last time. "Midnight." at that moment, she crept to the back of the house, and picked the lock for the windows. She slipped inside, with no noise at all. The cold wind from outside the window blew hard, bringing a chill into the house. The mysterious woman walked through the house. She grabbed a doorknob, turned it, and opened the door, letting a long squeaking noise. The room turned out to be a bedroom, with an innocent man sleeping in his own bed. He had nearly awakened from the noise of the door, but was still half asleep. The girl's voice had fixed that. "Just as I planned." she smiled. The man's eyes burst open immediately. He jumped out of bed and stared the woman right in the eye. He pointed at her "what are you doing in my house?!" He shouted. She walked towards him, while he was stepping back. "I'm here to finish a job." she explained. She pulled a dagger from its sheath for him to see. She ran over to him quicker than lightning and had the dagger in place. "Wh-who are you?!" The man hesitated. "My name... is Kaya." She said, and finished her job.

"John!" a girl's voice is heard. "Come quick!" she shouted. John runs over to her. "What is it Kelly?" he asks in concern. Kelly points at the TV screen which shows a news bulletin about a murder that had occurred. "Isn't that man our neighbor?" she asked curiously. John looked closely at the TV. Until he realized the man looked familiar. "Yes, he is. I guess Kaya really IS in New York." "John..."Kelly questions his train of thought. "You know it's bad luck to say her real name." "I don't believe in luck."

Sigh Police officers at the scene were sighing at a most familiar crime. "What is it this time?" One police officer asked another. 

"Killer Kaya strikes again. Had to have been last night at midnight, as always. But this time I fear more will be coming our way, more frequently."

"why's that?"

"Well, this time, she's moved to New York."

"New York?!" The police officer was shocked. New York, being a very packed, crowded place, is unsafe for a serial killer to be in. especially one as talented as Killer Kaya. Who knows how many she can kill in New York. "What was the weapon?" "A dagger, sir." a dagger, this man was lucky. Other times, KK sometimes feels extra special, and uses a sword, or a wire. This is usually a slow, painful, and violent death for her victims. Judging from her pattern, her next victim will be a girl.

"Kelly...Did you hear that?"

"hear what?"

"Kaya...she's after a girl next..."John looked down sorrowfully. "John...I trust you it's not me she's after." "How do you know?! Kaya is in New York, AND she's after a woman!" John overreacted. Kelly hesitated for a second, and then began to talk. "Well, if you keep using her real name, then maybe she will be after me. Besides, when does she usually do her next attack?" John looked down at the floor, like he was ashamed of something. "Within a week, usually." he replied. Kelly thought of it to be just a joke. You hear about murders on the news all the time. But it's never going to happen to you, right?

The next morning was a slow start. Most people say, "Slow and steady wins the race." However, when it comes to getting up for work, "fast and hyper off 3 cups of coffee" wins the race. In this case, Kelly was sleeping in. At least, that's what John had thought. He was practically pacing back and forth, waiting for her to wake up. He hated waking his sister up, for two reasons. One, she never woke up, and was hard to bargain with. Two, he was too nice, and she knew how to give a puppy-dog look and a sad and tired voice. Therefore, John just waited for a long time until she got out-which she never did. Instead, she made no noise, movements or anything locked up inside her bedroom. John couldn't restrain himself. He yelled through the door for Kelly to wake up, but she never did. John looked at his watch. 7:30. John was beginning to worry. Had something happened to her? He was right.

He knocked on her door. There was no answer. "Kelly!" he yelled. "Your late, Kelly!" still, there was no answer. That was the odd thing. Usually after he told her she was late, he would hear her roll over, or her pleading for 5 more minutes. But this time there was nothing. He opened the door slightly. "Kelly?" there was no answer again. He opened it fully. He clenched his fist, as what seemed like a pound of sweat dripped down his face. His eyes held in more water than a bucket, as he began to take in the exact horror of a reason why Kelly didn't answer the door. She was, in fact, out of bed, sprawled out on the floor, lying on a puddle of blood from a huge gash in her side. John took a step back. Kelly, his one and only sister, was dead. She was dead, passed away, gone. :gone: the thought passed through John's mind. :Gone...:

Later that day, the police showed up at John's house to investigate Kelly's death. Followed by a team of newscasters there to interview John on a TV broadcast. "John, what exactly happened here?" a newscaster asked. John squinted for a moment, for the camera light was shining right in his eye. Then he began to explain on broadcast TV, what had happened in his sister's bedroom. "The woman you see here is my sister Kelly. I was about to wake her up for work when I saw her lying in a puddle of her own blood. A police officer before had just said that it was KK who had done it. I wouldn't be surprised if she was after me next."  
"Are you going to evacuate your home in order to be safe from KK?"  
"No. I will not run away. If KK wants me, then I'm looking forward to it."  
Little did John know that Killer Kaya had always watched the news about her killings. she enjoyed seeing people mouth off about her, and always set out to kill them next. And the cycle continues.

That night, John stayed up watching TV, to see if KK would come after him. Once it hit 12:30, he gave up and went upstairs. When he was unraveling his sheets, he heard something. A noise, like heels hitting the floor. He looked out his window, looking for a woman with heels, but he saw nothing. He kept hearing the heels tracking footsteps. He looked more carefully out the window, but still saw nothing. His bedroom door, which was closed, began to creak open very slowly. John spun around quick as wind, for even though he was waiting for a serial killer to attack him, he was overwhelmed in fright. A pointed heel had stepped in his room, followed by thick, glossy black hair that fell long behind a woman's body. "Hello, hello." the girl's voice said. There was a long silence. :Kaya: John thought. all he could hear was the beating of his own heart. But shortly after, the silence was broken, as Killer Kaya pulled out a handgun and pointed at John. But before she had time to shoot, John had spoken a word that pierced every inch of KK's body. "Kaya!" He yelled loud and clear. There was a long pause as KK would not shoot, for she could not move. She slowly and steadily put her hand holding her gun right to her side. She dropped it, from shock. John gulped, as he could see the rage in her eyes. She pointed at him. "you..." She began. "you dare, use my name?!" "Kaya" John said again, softly. "do you know what your doing boy?" KK moved closer. "you killed my sister." he replied. "Ah, yes. you were on TV being interviewed, and you practically begged me to come kill you. John, was that your name?" before KK could taunt him anymore, John ran over to where the gun was, but before he could reach KK had tripped him. KK then grabbed him and threw him out his window, but he grabbed on and climbed back in his room. You could see the rage in John's eyes, and you could see the enjoyment in Kaya's. "nice grab. But it would've been better if your death was quick. When I kill you it won't be so easy." she said, smiling. "trust me bitch you won't be able to kill me." he replied as he ran over to the gun again. This time Kaya didn't trip him. she turned around and he already had a gun in his hand. he shot it, but at the speed of light, Kaya pulled out a sword and blocked the bullet. The bullet bounced off the sword and hit John right in the heart. John gasped for breath, but couldn't get any air. He fell to the ground and his eyes were shut. it created the image of death. Kaya took the gun that was still in his hand and headed out. "bye, bye Johnny." And she left. About a half hour before she had left John opened one eye, and once he saw Kaya was gone, he got up and brushed the dust off of him. The wound from the bullet was completely gone, as if nothing ever happened. "Kaya, I told you. You can't kill me." he said.


	2. History

History

"John." a police officer called. "shhh..." John replied. "KK attacked me last night." The police officer stared in shock. "Does she..." "no." John said.  
"She doesn't know I am immortal. She doesn't know she cannot kill me."   
"She will find out eventually, you must flee the area!"  
"I will not run."  
"She'll find a way to kill you, she'll find your secret and crush it in a billion pieces. but not without crushing your heart first."  
"My heart is already crushed, don't you see?!"  
The police officer stared at John for a moment, as a few seconds of silence was among them. John straightened out his tie, and spoke again. "Plus, she can't kill me if I kill her first. I'll find _her_ secret before she finds _mine_.

John went home to his apartment. There was something different. He dropped his keys on the nightstand, and he saw next to them was a gun. THE gun. It was in a different spot now, she had taken it last night, unusually. :She was here.: John thought. :She knows...: He went into his office across the hall. He put on his reading glasses to read the paperwork he was given from his boss from work. He saw something _else_ that was different. Blood. On his papers. Tiny drops, but still worrying. He ignored it, thinking it was his own from the night before. As he picked up his pencil to start filling out some forms, he heard whispers carried by the wind. He spun his head around and looked around the room, searching for the source of the voices. Nothing. The room was empty, excluding himself. He turned back to his desk. He was sweating, a lot. :There's nothing there.: He told himself. :you're just tired. maybe you should relax.: He got up from his seat and walked into the other room to sit on the couch. But before he could, the voices were back, whispering. They were more clear now, for there was no wind. He ran downstairs and opened the door. He saw a young girl. She was dressed in a white dress, and frowning. In a split second, she ran away. "Wait!" John shouted, but it was no use. She was gone. The whispers were back, now clear as ever, as if he were talking to the one who was making them. _Look for the old man in the doorway..._ they said. "Old Man..."John hesitated. The whispers went away.

"KK." A police officer replied on a walkie-talkie to probably another officer. "Weapon?" John asked his partner. "I think it was a knife. But unusually, the weapon wasn't left as it always is. She took it with her. She's got her mind fixed on something. Do you want to know what?" The officer ;led John to the victim's body and lifted up her shirt. On her back, Carved into her skin, were the words. "IMMORTALITY IS DEAD." John felt his stomach fall to his feet. The officer turned to face him. "Flee this area. What do you have to lose...? What is the reason for staying??" John stared at the letters in the body. "11:30pm!" Someone shouted. "I hope you make it through the night." The officer said, as he walked to his car. John did the same, after a few extra moments of staring at the letters. He started driving home, his head filled with thoughts. "I hope you make it through the night." "Kelly..." "IMMORTALITY IS DEAD." "_Look for the old man in the doorway..._" he parked into his driveway. Although it was spring, the night felt as cold as January. He walked into his house, and put his keys on the nightstand, trying not to make any noise. That didn't stop the sound. Heels. He turned around slowly to see Kaya standing before him. They looked in each other's eyes for a whole minute, before saying a word. Kaya started. "I'm not concerned with the safety of my real name anymore, oh no. Instead, I have a better project." John squinted. "John," Kaya said. "How do you kill an immortal?" Kaya's british accent bit through John's body like a lion. "simple." He said, sounding more calm than he actually was. "You don't." He said. Kaya frowned. "wrong answer." She said. She pulled out a sword and started dashing towards John. John grabbed the gun on his nightstand and started shooting. As if in slow motion, Kaya dodged the bullet, and it crashed into the window. The whispers, and the girl. Kaya, as well as John, listened. Kaya recognized the voice, seemingly more than John. The girl walked toward John. _Kiss_ she said. "Kiss...?" John was confused. "Kiss." Kaya was not. The girl left.

As John woke up, he went straight to work. Early. He went over to his partner's desk. "Hey..." He said, sounding out of breath. "What are you doing here so early?" The officer asked. "I need Kaya's file," John said. The officer did nothing. "NOW!" The officer quickly looked around his desk for the file, and gave one to John. It was as big as a textbook. "Now give me the file of the previous victim!" The file was given to him. John searched the files for hours, and hours, looking for two things. Kiss, and the old man in the doorway. 8:00pm. He found it. It seems so obvious now. As he looked into Kaya's file, it read, Kaya had one sister named Kiss, who was murdered at age 11 by Kaya herself. As was her father. The previous victim was a father murdered. :Why would anyone want to murder they're family?: John wondered. He researched Kaya's history. It read that Kaya's mother was murdered by her father. Her father stabbed the mother, and disposed of her body rather than giving it a proper burial. Kaya was furious. Her mother was good to her, paid for her food, education, clothing, and shelter. Her father, on the other hand, only beat her. That is what he continued to do. He ignored Kaya completely, leaving her without any education. She starved, but Kiss however was nurtured. Her father sent her to a private school, gave her well class meals, and dressed her nice for the next day. he never beat her. Kaya thought she might gain her father's respect, and a chance at survival, by killing her sister. She killed Kiss, but her father was only enraged. He gave Kiss a proper burial and a funeral. Kaya was not invited. That night after the funeral, Her father came home drunk as a dog, and Kaya killed him too. he died, in a doorway. _look for the old man in the doorway_


	3. I want to kill my lover

I want to kill my lover

John sat quietly at his desk. A trail of sweat dripped dpwn the side of his head, as he waited. What was he waiting for? An anser. An answer to his questions of Kaya. Kiss's whispers will give him them, as he had researched about an hour before. So, he sat on the couch, and waited.  
"_John.._" A whisper was heard. John stood up and listened more closely. "_John..._" it spoke again. "What is it?!" John said. "_What indeed..._" The voice of Kiss replied. "Kiss," John waited for a response. The wind blew. That was a sign of a response. "Kiss, I need another clue. I'm getting closer. I will get my revenge on you...and my sister." The wind blew for about a minute. "_Death has only brought sorrow._" Kiss whispered. "_You will find the answer, by saying the words of sisters fast._" The wind stopped blowing. Kiss left. This was a sign that John had heard what he needed to hear. He sat back down on his couch, and pondered his discovery. "Say the words of sisters fast. hmm..." he was unsatisfied.  
He opened Kaya's file from the coffee table in front of him. It was empty. :That's impossible!: He thought. :I just finished reading it before!!: "Looking for something...?" A woman's voice was heard. John calmly put the empty envelope on the table. he stood up and turned around slowly. Kaya. "I've been expecting you." John replied. "Oh really, why's that, I wonder. Maybe because you were waiting for your extermination..." Kaya said.  
"not exactly. Kaya, Do you _know_ the definiton of immortality?"  
"no such thing."  
"ah. Then do you know the definition of _sisterhood_?"  
A knife flew and hit the wall right next to John's face. In fact, if he was a centimeter more to the left, his neck would now be pierced. Disregarding the fact that he could not die, he breathed heavily, for he was now nervous.  
"I've had _enough_ of your games, John!" Kaya was now furious. She walked towards John, as he stepped back. "You see, _no one_ talks about _my_ family..." She said. But John payed attention only to the sword slowly coming out of its sheath as Kaya spoke. His back hit the wall. He couldn't back away any farther, but she was still coming closer. He tried to think of a way out of his fate. Eventually, the words just slipped out. "Say the words of sisters fast!!" He yelled. Kaya stopped walking closer toward him.  
A silence was brought across the room. The wind was the only noise, until Kaya shifted her sword. she smiled. "aha." she said. "Kiss is helping you, isn't she. You want to find a way to kill me, and you think she is giving you clues to do so. Well, let me give you a clue from myself, killing is not the answer." she left.

sigh John was tired, as he went toward the expresso machine at work. "Long night?" His partner asked. "you bet. another attack." The officer dropped his coffee. "Kaya attacked you...AGAIN?!" The room was silent, as everyone stared at amazement at John. One person clapped, but no one joined. "I'm immortal. This is like a game to me. It doesn't matter." john joked.  
"Doesn't matter?! You were attacked TWICE by the top serial killer in the country! Maybe even in the world! John, you cannot treat this like a game."  
"Why not? She can't kill me. By the way, She gave me a clue on how to defeat her last night."  
The officer paused. "Why would she do that?"  
"I don't know, but hours before she attacked, her sister, Kiss, told me a clue. 'say the words of sisters fast' whatever that means, and then Kaya told me that death is not the answer."  
"Wait, hold on a second. Kiss?"  
"Yes. Kiss. Kaya's younger sister."  
"John, Kiss is dead. Are you trying to tell me that you're getting clues from a ghost."  
"You're right I am," John finished the conversation.

John sat at his desk typing at his computer, constantly glancing at the clock. :I wish I didn't go to work today. Why can't something INTERESTING happen for once?!: he thought to himself. Just then Kaya crashed into the window. Pieces of glass cut workers who scrammed to the other end of the room. The doors were locked. "Should've knocked on wood." John joked. "John!!" His partner screamed at him. "She's attacking you again?!?!" "pretty sure." John said calmly. "No reason to be afraid everyone...!" John announced. Kaya squinted. It seemed as if, she too, were treating this like a game. "Nothing to be afraid of, eh? We'll see about that." She said. She stabbed a random officer who was running around, looking around for a way out. John smacked his forehead. "I hate myself..." he sighed.  
"What do you want...?"John asked. He sighed at Kaya. She looked at him. "You already know." She replied. "I told you, you can't kill me. i-m-m-o-r-t-a-l-i-t-y. It means I live forever." "Not for long. " Kaya muttered. No one could hear. John's smile turned to a frown. Kaya dashed out the window. She fled. "Wh...Why?" John asked. He coudn't find the answer. :Why would she refuse to fight...?:

"I cannot do this anymore!!" Kaya screamed. She crashed a lamp that sat on a table beside her. She was with her personal blacksmith, who makes all of her weapons. "You can't give up now." he said. "You've _never_ let a victim go before. What makes him so special?" "He's immortal." Kaya replied. The blacksmith stopped working for a moment. Then he smiled. "You fool. How could you attack an immortal?!" He shrieked. "I quit earlier today. I tried to attack him, but I fled." Kaya replied. "Do you realize what you are doing? You're ruining everything! You're reasoning, your reputation, your mother..." Kaya held him in a chokehold. "don't...talk...about my mother..." She said. She let him go. "I'll try again." She said. "So you will" said the Blacksmith.  
John sat on the couch and turned on his TV. He flipped through the channels, then stopped on FOX news. The newsreporter was talking about Kaya. "KK may have not been murering anyone lately, but she has been attacking one John, who works for the Police Station. She attacked earlier today and stabbed a man trying to run free of her attack. Other officers say she fled. The team does not yet know why, or why she has been failing to kill John. John, I suggest you flee the area." the reporter said. John turned off the TV. "I will not flee." _saying the words of sisters fast._ :I wonder what that means.: he thought to himself. :it's already 1:30am...Where is Kaya?: He waited a little while longer.  
2:00am, Kaya walked through the door. "You left your door open." She said, surprisingly, she was not being sarcastic. "I left it open for you." he said. "Well, let's get this over with." he said again. He grabbed a kitchen knife, but did nothing with it. He waited for Kaya to attack him first. She usually does, but today she didn't. She did nothing. She looked down at the floor. She walked to the side and turned on the light. John couldn't see her face. "What are you doing?" he asked. "The neighbors may see us fighting." Kaya did not turn yet, her voice was filled with sorrow, however. "I'm not fighting anymore!" She shreiked. She turned around, her face now visible to John. He dropped his knife. He stared in confusion. The light lit up her eyes, which were now filled with tears. "K..."John tried to find the right words, but before he could, Kaya fled out the window beside her. John ran toward the window. "Wait!" he leaned over the window, looking for her. "KAYA!!!!" His voice echoed in the city.


	4. Emotions Revealed

Emotions Revealed

"Was he suicidal?" A man's voice asked.  
"No, he just, fell. He was yelling after Kaya..." A spanish woman's voice followed.  
".K...KILLER Kaya..?"  
"Yis, I saw 'er running on the concrete." She turned to face John in the hospital bed. "Dis must be John..."  
The doctor fixed his glasses, then started nudging thw woman out of the room. "Thank you for bringing him here, and he will be in our care. He'll be just fine." The woman said something inaudible as she left the hospital. John opened his eyes and groaned. His eyes opened wider, then he sat up quickly. His co-worker was sitting in a chair next to him. "John...?" John turned to see him. "John, what has gotten into you? First you say that you and KK are playing a game, nothing to worry about. Then you fall out of window, begging her to come back!" He nearly yelled at him. John knew the answer to all those questions, but he quickly changed the subject to avoid the correct answers. "I have to get out of here now!" He yelled. The oficer squinted. "What? You're all scratched up, you can't leave!" he said. "I have to! They'll discover my immortality when all my scars magically disappear in one day! I'll be a museum display! I have to get out of here!!" The officer shook John's shoulders which were wet from blood. "Calm-Down!!" John breathed, then waited for his officer to continue. "You'll be out of here tomorrow, but you're technically in critical condition. You should be dead right now, but I can get you out of here tomorrow."  
"That'll be too late! I'll be healed tomorrow!! I need to escape NOW!"  
"John, Stop shouting!! There's nothing I can do, you have to get by the doctors until tomorrow afternoon. You have to, it's the only way."  
John sighed, and the officer left. It was 3:30 in the morning. John passed out again.

A tap on the shoulder had woken him up again. "John? Are you dead?" The owner of the tap asked. John smiled, and opened his eyes. "How could I be?" Kaya smiled back. John frowned. "Why are you here?" Kaya was still smiling. She opened her mouth, paused, then spoke. "I'm here to help you get out of here. I was outside, and I happened to overhear you about your exposure. About being a 'museum display.' " She replied. They both smiled again. John had some more questions, but he decided to wait on them until Kaya's next visit. :Kaya's next visit...The next time I see Kaya...: John said the words in his head. This seemed more than a game now. They were now outside of the hospital, running toward John's house, or his block, rather. They were a long way there. John was leading, but Kaya didn't need to follow, she was right beside him, leading her own way. After been to his house so many times, she knew the way from anywhere. "You don't have a car?!" John exclaimed as they ran. "What do I need a car for? I run everywhere." Kaya replied.  
"EVERYWHERE?! Before New York, you were in Georgia, you can't honestly tell me you ran that far!"  
"Of course not. I made a few stops along the way. It just didn't make the news because I didn't kill anybody."  
"ah, I see. You haven't killed anybody recently, either. Why?" He turned to read her expression. emotionless and expressionless. "Well, you're supposed to be my current target, but you can't die. So I gave up trying to kill you, and I need a new target." They both stopped running in front of John's house. "So..." John looked down for a second, then looked back up at Kaya to meet her gaze, to read the emotion in her eyes when she answered his next question. "Why do you still come see me?" He nearly choked when he said the words 'you still come see me.' Kaya's eyes were unreadable from so many emotions, but John picked out one that was overpowering them all. "I...I...don't know." She said and vanished into the darkness. "Wait!!" John sighed. "Why do you always do that?!" His shoulders dropped, as he sorrowfully walked back into his house. He was about to go to bed (though it was about 5 in the morning anyway), but instead, he had an idea when he looked at a piece of lined paper sitting at the desk in his home office. He walked over and titled the page,  
Kaya,

A knock woke John up. He had fallen asleep at the desk. He lifted his head up, then sighed in relief that he had finished his letter entirely before passing out. He tucked it inside an envelope and hurried to answer the knocking at the door. He yawned as he opened it. The doctor was in the doorway, a surprised look on his face. "John...you're..." He began before being interrupted by John. "Healed? Yeah, I know. Not only am I a fast healer, but I made a special remedy that I use only on myself and I heal in an hour, no matter how deep the wounds may be or how much blood I may have lost."  
"remedy? This is great! That would save so many lives, it would help the hospital to such great levels!"  
"I'm sorry doctor, but it's not for sale. Now if you excuse me, I have things to work on."  
"Yes, 0of course. Take care, John." The doctor made his way to his car.  
John plopped on the couch, nearly falling asleep again. He only got 2 hours of sleep the night before. The door slamming made him jump, although. The sound of heels coming toward him. He slightly opened his eyes, then squinted in confusion, squeezing in another yawn. "Kaya?"  
"Yes, hello."  
"Since when do you come out in the daytime. You're usually a very nocturnal person."  
"I'm not nocturnal, I never sleep. There were no news reports about any recent victims ive killed, so I had nothing to do. And lately, this is where I come when I have nothing to do." John sighed and let his head fall back again. "You're the top serial killer in the world, being hunted by police around the clock and you're complaining about boredom." He lifted his head up again. Kaya wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the office. "Is that for me?" She was referring to the sealed envelope which had Kaya's name enscripted on the back. "Yeah, don't open it now. Open it sometime, like maybe when I'm at work or something, and you get bored so you decide to come here. "Okay." Kaya agreed. "Do you have to go to work now?" John turned around to glare at her. Her expression was innocent. "Are you really that curious?" Kaya didn't answer, but that urged John to leave. He sighed and got up to go to the door. Once he left, Kaya ran to the letter and opened it up.

"John! JOHN!!" John lifted his head from the scatter of papers, seemingly a work desk. "If you lay off on the job anymore I may need to send you home. What's up with you?" The chief, John's boss, was angry and worried at the same time. John fought with his eyelids' urge to close. "I'm sorry sir. I only got a couple of hours of sleep last night." The chief turned and looked at the clock, then back at John. "John, it's late. Go home. Or I will have to fire you." John didn't hesitate. He found out that it was midnight. Half an hour past his shift. When he got home he went to his office. The letter was gone. John just rolled his eyes. He knew Kaya had taken it. He decided to ponder on something he had let go. _Say the words of sisters fast._ huh. "I wonder..." He said to himself. He pulled out a piece of paper, and his thoughts were uncontrollable. :The sisters must be Kaya and Kiss.: He wrote down the names. Kaya Kiss :It doesn't make sense. Or maybe...: He wrote down a new set of names, Kaya and Kiss switched around. Kiss Kaya John stood up from his chair. Sweat poured down his face in gallons.His teeth clenched. "I have to kiss Kaya?" He asked for Kiss to answer, and she did. _Yes, that should be no problem. In order to destroy her, you must kiss her impassionately. Passion is bad, but that should be no problem because you do not love her. You want her dead._ Kiss vanished. :Do I still want to kill Kaya?: He walked to the phone and scrolled down the contacts list. He highlighted the name Josh, the name of his co-worker officer, and pushed the talk button. It rang for a few seconds, then Josh answered with a tired hello. "Josh, I need to speak to you."  
"...John? Do you have any idea what time it is? It's a quarter to 1!"  
"yes, I know, but this is urgent. I have a problem."  
"What is it? This better be good..."  
"Josh..."  
"Yes?"  
"I am in love with Killer Kaya."


	5. Letters

Letters

When John hung up the phone, a gush of wind went through his house. He clutched the couch next to him to keep from falling over. An angry yell was scolding him. Kiss. She had heard what John had to say to Josh. His problem. _How could you love her? HOW?!_ The wind broke the windows, forcing glass to cut up John's arms. Then the wind stopped. John opened his eyes wide and gasped for a breath. _John..._ "Kiss? Why are you doing this?" _I know your secret John._ John's heart skipped a beat. The wind stopped. Kiss was gone, or so to seem. It is impossible to know anymore, whether you're being watched or not. A sealed envelope slipped on the floor. On the back it read, To John, Love Kaya This is a return letter from Kaya. "I can't read this..." He discarded the letter in the garbage. He regretted writing the letter to Kaya in the first place. It messed up everything.

Kaya waited outside. She was reading the letter from John for one more time. Then she saw the garbage left out by John's house, with her letter in it. It was unopened. Kaya was furious. She waltzed up to John's house and slammed the door open. "John!" She shrieked. John spun around quickly, his eyes beyond sad. "Yes, Kaya?"  
"Why is my letter in the garbage unopened?" She threw the letter at him, covered in an unknown mulch now.  
"I'm not opening that." He simply replied.  
"Wh...Why not?"  
"I don't love you Kaya."  
"I don't believe that. Someone is making you say that."  
"No. This is me and me alone."  
"That's Not True! Not according to the letter you gave me!!" She read the letter once again.  
"read it again." John ordered her, but she was already reading it.  
Kaya,  
In the beginning I wanted to kill you for murdering my sister. But now, I don't feel that way anymore. I have no ounce of hate in me for you, and I don't think I ever will. Unless of course, this is a trick. That you use some kind of charm before killing immortal victims. I ask that you don't.  
Your charm worked on me Kaya. I don't hate you and I don't want to kill you. Do you want to kill me? Do you still hate me? Please say no. Actually, I take that back, please tell the hollow truth. I want to know what you are thinking. Why did you help me excape from the hospital? What did that do for you?  
Kaya, I love you. Do you love me too?  
John  
"I...I don't understand..." Kaya said after finished reading the letter. John was still stern. She looked up at him. "You love me...I know it!"  
"No, Kaya, I don't." John replied. His eyes were still sad.  
"But...you're the only one that ever has..."  
John said nothing. "fine."Kaya said after wiping away the tears. "Do you want to kill me?"  
John paused. He knew that if he didn't, he would die. :Is all that pain worth living with...?: The wind blew again. John shivered. He knew he had to kill Kaya. "yes, I do. I do want to kill you." He said calmly.  
"Do you know how?"  
John gulped. His plan now failed. "yes. an impassionate kiss, right?"  
"Yes, that's correct. If it's passionate, then I will never die. I will turn good, and stop killing people, but if it's impassionate, then I will die. I can guarentee I will go to hell too. Does that bother you at all?"  
"No." John lied.  
"Will you read my letter before you come kill me, please?" She vanished.  
"I don't know if I can..." John looked at the letter. :If I read that, I won't be able to kill her. Am I willing to die for her?:  
He walked up to the letter and opened it to find out. After reading it, he looked up to say something to Kaya, but she was gone. The window was open with the wind flying through. John walked over to it and closed it shut, then locking it. It was another late night, almost 1:30am this time. He locked up the house and went to bed, barely able to sleep at all.

A woman stood on the edge of the balcony attachment to her house on the water. She stared at the black-haired figure sitting on a rock, looking out to the sea. "Killer Kaya?" she asked herself. Kaya turned around. "Yes, may I help you with something?"  
"No-No! Please...I never did anything to you! Please don't..."  
"shhh...I'm not here to kill you."  
"Why are you here, on my property?"  
"I need some time to think things out. The water usually helps. I won't be of any trouble to you. I'll be away soon."  
The woman went back inside, still confused. Kaya thought about John, and their episode the night before. :There has to be something behind this...I'm not going to let go the only chance I have at love.: She thought. :Maybe...He had said something about the impassionate kiss needed to kill me. How would he know that though:Kiss.: She started writing a letter to John.

John sat at the computer researching info on the latest news, when the chief slapped some photos on his desk. "What is that?!" he exclaimed. They were pictures of when Kaya had saved John from the hospital. How they had held hands on the way of running home. "Um..."John was speechless. "This is all over the news, John. Do you want to become a celebrity or something? Is this job not good enough for you?"  
"No, sir, this job is as good as it gets for me."  
"Then what do you call that?"He pointed to the pictures.  
"It's nothing,sir."  
Josh overheard their conversation and rushed over. "John! How could you do that to me?"  
"What now?!"  
"You call me up at midnight and tell me your in love with the one girl weve been trying to catch for years!?"  
The chief turned his head with shock towards John.  
"You are in love with Killer Kaya?" John didn't answer. The chief left. "Fool!" John said under his breath to Josh. "You're going to get me fired someday!"  
"I'm sorry John. But you're in love with Kaya...KILLER KAYA!!" he emphasized the name.  
"Yes, Josh, I know."  
"You're going to get yourself fired! Or killed even!!"  
"I'm not going to killed. Not by her, anyway. She loves me back."  
"Are you going to marry her now? John, if you're caught with her, and you don't turn her in, you can count on losing this job."  
Josh left. John wanted to die right there.

John left work early. He knew he was going to lose his job eventually anyway, why not speed up the process? He jammed his key into the hole of the front door to his home. When he got inside, his heart stopped beating. A letter lied on the table. John walked over to it, and reached out to it with a shaky hand. He grabbed it, and opened it up. It was a letter from Kaya. He compared it to the other letter she wrote him.  
Letter 1:  
John,   
I read your letter to me. I think it was very brave for you to have done that. Most people would consider you a hero to have the courage. But something tells me that you didn't need courage. You love me, I know it. I love you too. My "charm" that you seem to see is not for killing. In fact, I never knew I had such charm until you mentioned so. But I do not want to kill you John. I most certainly do not. I helped you escape from the hospital because you needed it. I know what it's like to have to hide something from exposure. Welcome to my life. It was not for me, it was for you.  
You are the first one to ever love me since my mother. Please don't change.  
Kaya  
Letter 2:  
John,  
Don't lie to me. Don't hide things from me. I know someone was making you say those things, I just knew it! But you told me no. Why didn't you just tell me the truth, I could have saved you! But now you swore to kill me...It may be too late to save you now. Don't ever lie to me again. You swore to kill me, but you can't. The kiss has to be impassionate, and that's only possible if there is no love involved. But there is. No matter what you said that night, there is. I know it for sure. Everything you said that night was a lie. That I am also sure of. I wish that we had never experienced an episode such as that. I wish I could forget, as if it never happened. But I'll live with it, because it was all a lie.  
I know who is behind this. Kiss, right? My history that you were informed of is incorrect, John. Kiss wrote that, I didn't. I didn't kill her to gain my father's respect. She beat me and was so disrespectful to my father, who hated the both of us. But I respected him still because he was, after all, my blood father. My sister killed him. Then I killed my sister. My father didn't kill my mother, Kiss did. Don't you see, I hate her. I wished her dead from the day she was born. But it seems, that killing her was not enough. Don't fall into her trap, John. We can fight her together and finally put an end to her. The only reason why I have been killing only for the past 5 years is because all of my life before that I was training myself. I am experienced, and I could help you defeat her. To set you free, before she kills you too. She knows your secret. She knows how to destroy you. So do I. I have known for a while. But I need of no use to it. Please come back.  
Kaya 


End file.
